Magic of 6 Dragons Knight
by Rani Aerin-chan
Summary: Langsung baca aja yah!


**Magic Of 6 Dragons Knight  
><strong>

**Disclamer: Masak sih kisshi moto #plak!duak!jdak!#dduuh..ampun Masahi Kishimoto-san T T.**

**And Norihiro Yagi-senpai,Rani pinjem Teresha nya sebentar ya! (claymore)  
><strong>

**Genere: Fantasy , Adventure , Humor and Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Sumary: Tahun xx999 . Tahun ini merupakan tahun kebangkitan para naga , setelah menghilang pada tahun xx789.**

**Dan tahun ini , merupakan tahun kebangkitan para naga kembali . Untuk menyegel kembali **_**diabolus nigri**_** yaitu setan yang akan menghancurkan Api , Air , Angin , Tanah , Petir , dan Tanaman.**

**Oleh karena itu , setiap beberapa tahun yang biasa orang sebut "Kebangkitan Sang Hitam" beberapa anak remaja akan dipilih untuk mejadi kesatria mereka juga bertipe tipe Api , Air , Tanah , Petir ,dan Tanaman juga.**

**Dan para kesatria naga tersebut memiliki pemimpin yang satu – satunya yang bisa menyegel yaitu pemimpin dari kesatria hitam.**

**Tapi ,menurut ramalan, untuk para kesatria di tahun ini pemimpinya adalah seseorang yang dapat menghancurkan induk dari **_**diabolus nigri**_** dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menguasai sihir naga Es.**

**Magic Of 6 Dragons Knight  
><strong>

**Konoha High Magic Shool**

Pagi yang begitu cerah di Konoha High Magic keadaan sekolah yang bisa dibilang bagus,siswanya berprestasi dan banyak menghasilkan penyihir yang hebat,luas sekolahnya yang bisa dibilang gak main-main, setiap siswa tingkat akhir akan disuruh membuat taman,semakin besar taman yang mereka buat semakin hebat siswa yang merawat taman yang besar dengan keadaan yang ten-..."Hinata!cepat kemari kau! _Aqua hasta dracones!_".Ooopss..author tarik ucapan author tadi , disini Sakura lagi brantem ama Hinata! Bisa kita lihat sakura menyerang Hinata dengan air yang berbentuk tombak. Pagi- pagi udah berantem, bener-bener deh - -"."_Propulso igne draco!"_ Hinata menangkis serangan Sakura dengan lihai"Apaan sih loe jidat!loe! sendiri yang cari gara-gara kan!"."Gue gak peduli!".

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Pagi api bau!"Sapa gadis berambur pink (author:sebenarnya ini gak bisa dibilang nyapa sih - -") "Pagi juga tukang ngiler"Jawab cewek berambut indigo dikuncir satu,yang kita ketahui bernama Hinata ,dengan sopanya (?)"Hoi gimana kalo pagi ini kita lomba,siapa yang bisa ngancurin kebonya Deidara-san dalam waktu kurang dari 10 detik dia yang kuat"Tantang Sakura (author:Buset! 10 detik! Cepet banget!kebonya si Deidara aja luasnya kayak 2 kali lapangan sepak bola!dua cewek ini bener-bener dah!) "Ok!aku terima itu!"Jawab ,mereka berdua sampai di kebunya Deidara,yang kebetulan ada di belakang kelas akhir."Loe siap jidat?"Tanya Hinata dengan nada menantang."Huh!bahkan sebelum loe sadako!"Jawab Sakura."Kita mulai...SEKARANG!_ignis draco exitium!_""_Mauris quis magna aquae!_ Huh! Gak akan semudah itu sadako!_draco excipiat aquam aquae!"_Hinata mengeluarkan api dari kedua tanganya dan membakar setengah dari taman Deidara,tapi sebelum itu terjadi sakura melindungi seper empat dari tanaman yang mau Hinata bakar dan menggunakan sihir nya untuk merusak taman."Huh!kalo gitu ku gunain mantra api bawah tanah!"Hinata mengucapkan mantra yang gak biasa,biasanya dia ngucapin pake bahasa latin,sekarang dia ngucapin pake bahasa ngebikin seluruh kebunya Deidara ancur,bahkan Sakura pun gak bergiming samasekali dari tiba -tiba Sakura ingat sesuatu"Sadako!hentikan apimu!"Teriak Sakura."Enggak akan!"Jawab readers mau tau kenapa Sakura teriak tadi, itu gara-gara,di sebelah kebunya Deidara itu kebunya Sasori,dan apinya Hinata tadi nyaampe kebunya Sasori dan ngebakar ludes semua tanaman yang ada di tamanya Sasori, Sakura pikir apa yang terjadi kalo ia pulang nanti ,Sasori itu adalah aniki-nya sendiri,dan Sasori pasti uadah tau gimana bekas pertarungan antara Hinata dan kalo Sasori marah itu ngerinya kayak mana."Matilah aku.."gumam Sakura,Sakura melirik ke arah Hinata dan dimulailah pertengkaran mereka tadi

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Orang yang di panggil Hinata tadi lari dengan api yang di kakinya berbentuk seperti nitro mobil(?).Bukan Cuma berantem mereka berdua juga ngancurin properti sekolah."Haahh..mereka berdua ini..pagi-pagi udah bikin keributan aja" komentar gadis berambut pirang di kuncir kuda."Sudahlah Ino..bukanya mereka selalu begini setiap hari".Komentar seseorang di sampingnya."Tapi kan sai..aku tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran meraka setiap hari"jawab cewek yang bernama ino tadi."Sudahlah..Mereka berdua memang seperti kucing dan tikus"cowok yang bernama sai tadi.

BIODATA ON

**Rurouni Sai**

Tipe Sihir: NagaTanah.

Menyukai: Ino, Melukis , membuat patung dan apa saja yang berhubungan dengan seni (termasuk penggemar sqidwad ).

Tidak menyukai:Ino terluka , tintanya terbuang sia-sia,ada yang ngegoda Ino.

Umur:17 tahun.

Informasi: Murid dari _draco Terra_ si naga Ino yang kadang bisa jadi overprotective,suka dengan seni,dan' satu-satunya orang yang sering dihajar Hinata dan Sakura' kadang juga di dihajar Ino.

**Yamanaka Ino.**

Tipe Sihir:Naga Tanaman.

Menyukai: Sai , Bersolek , Shopping, DLL.

Tidak menyukai: Sesuatu yang menjijikan ,Sai terluka , keberisikan Naruto , pertengkaran Hinata dan Sakura, DLL.

Umur:17 tahun.

Informasi:Murid dari _draco herba_ si naga menyukai hal yang menjijikan kecuali itu Sai,kadang sering ,pacarnya ini overprotective and ngebikin Ino ngamuk.

BIODATA OFF

"_Fremitu igne draco_!""_Draco sontius aquarum_!".Hinata dan Sakura mengeluarkan jurus api dan air mereka."Sai!awas!"pekik apa daya..hasilnya sai tepar di lantai."Apa maksud loe gue ama Sakura itu kucing ama tikus hah! Cepet jelasin!"cerocos Hinata."Kalo loe ngomong lebih kebangetan lagi..gua bikin loe koma 1 taon!"sambung cewek yang di panggil Sakura.(author:dua cewek ini gila apa gimana ya?masa orang tepar ditanyain,mana make ngancem lagi)

BIODATA ON

**Hyuga Hinata**

Tipe Sihir:Naga Api.

Menyukai:Api.

Tidak menyukai: Transportasi (balon terbang , kapal laut , kereta dan grobak{?} .

Umur:17 tahun

Informasi :Murid dari _Draco Magnus Igne_ sang naga api,Hinata Sudah igne seperti ayahnya setiap kesatria naga wanita akan diajar oleh naga betina maupun pria akan diajar oleh naga berbeda,karena naga yang mengajarnya adalah jantan,bukan betina. Memiliki kemampuan seperti _bellator glacies_, yaitu kesatria yang berelemen es yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari permukaan bumi ini ,kemampuan ini ia dapat dari Theresha yang sebenarnya adalah _bellator glacies_.Dan Theresha sendiri sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Bisa menggunakan sihir es tapi ia sembunyikan dari ,hanya Hinata-lah yang kisahnya paling panjang,menyedihkan dan berkesan.(author:dialah tokoh utama kita)

**Haruno Sakura**

Tipe sihir:Naga Air.

Menyukai: Apa aja yang menyenagkan.

Tidak menyukai: Hinata.

Umur:17 tahun.

Informasi: Murid dari _Mauris mollis aquae ,_naga menyukai hinata karena mereka api dan air(?).Anehya,meski Sakura ber elemen air,kenapa ia sering kalah dari Hinata?.

BIODATA OFF

"Haah ya ampun teme.. ternyata Hinata bisa seganas ini ya"komentar cowok berambut jabrik."Shh.. diam dobe , kamu gak mau berakhir kayak si Sai kan?"balas cowok berambut mirip pantat ayam #plak#."Iii-ya deh"jawab cowok berambut jabrik. Satunya alasan yang bisa bikin cowok satu ini diam karena dia takut dihajar habis – habisan sama Hinata.

BIODATA ON

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Tipe Sihir:Naga Angin.

Menyukai:Ramen , latihan DLL.

Tidak menyukai:Hinata marah ,Sasuke, gak bisa makan ramen DLL.

Umur:17 tahun.

Sedikit Informasi:Murud dari _draco ventus_ si naga Hinata tapi gak pernah nyatain cintanya - -",berasal dari keluarga Namikaze,yaitu klan penyihir yang lumayan kuat dan sering mengganti kerusakan yang disebabkan Hinata dan Sakura.(author:Buset dah,ntu keluarga kaya banget!kan Hinata sama Sakura aja pernah ngancurin gedung berlian yang lebih gede dari ni sekolah!)

**Uciha Sasuke**

Tipe sihir:Naga Petir.

Menyukai:Apa aja soal tomat.

Tidak menyukai:fansnya ,tomat terbuang ,aniki nya, naruto DLL.

Umur:17 tahun.

Informasi:Murid dari _Draco Fulmia Pulchra _si naga petir,cowok yang berambut 'pantat ayam"#Duak# ini paling irit kata kecuali ama temen dekatnya,sering berantem sama Naruto (Tapi gak separah Hinata and Sakura loh!)

Sering berantem ama anikinya(meski anikinya yang mulai)cuman karena masalah kecil ampe masalah yang bisa dibilang 'gila', contohnya: Jarumya itachi jatuh,rasanya makan tikus,Itachi ngintip cewek mandi,Kenapa Sasuke suka tomat, pacarnya Sakura.

BIODATA OFF

"_Darco herbam servituti!"_Ino menjerat Hinata dan Sakura dengan sihir tumbuhanya."Tuh, terima akibatnya kalo nyakitin cowok gue!"gumam ino."Lepasin gue Ino!"Sakura meronta."Gak mau,loe harus minta maaf dulu ke gue, week!"ejek Ino._"propagatio ignis!"_Hinata membakar tanaman yang menjeratnya dan ngacir ninggalin Sakura yang masih terjerat gitu aja -_-"."Hinata!awas loe ya!"Sakura kesel,Hinata udah ngibrit gak tau ke mana and ninggalin dia._"Mutare se in aquam!"_.Lalu Sakura mengubah dirinya menjadi air dan menetes lewat celah Ino ingin menagkap Sakura lagi,Guru kakashi datang dan mennyuruh mereka masuk pasti bertanya kenapa guru Kakashi gak marah kalo Hinata dan Sakura ngancurin proprti sekolah?Soalnya Hinata and Sakura termasuk dari 6 anak yang nguasai sihir naga . Juga guru-guru di sini udah sering ngeliat Hinata dan sakura berantem, kelakuan dua cewek ini lebih parah dari Naruto and Sasuke.  
>"Mana Hinata?"tanya guru kakashi."<em>Maaf<em> saya terlambat sensei!"tiba-tiba Hinata muncul dari balik seifukunya pun sudah agak kotor dan rambut yang diikat ekor kuda pun agak kendor."Anda dari mana Hinata?""Pasti ngebakar pohonya Kakuzu-san sensei!"sahut cowok yang bernama Kiba,cowok bertipe elemen tanah._"impulsae fulmia"_dari tangan Kakashi sekarang ada petir kecil dan menyetrum kiba."Uuuaa!sakit sensei!""Hahaha" Anak satu kelas tertawa ."Makanya diam..aku tak bertanya padamu Kiba, dan anda darimana Hinata?""Saya tadi dari perpustakkan sensei"Jawab Hinata asal."Hmm baiklah kamu boleh duduk""trimakasih sensei"."Mbakar poho-nya nya si Kakuzu lagi Hinata?"tanya naruto di sebelahnya,"hn"jawabnya singkat."Hei api bau,bisa enggak sih kamu gak ngebakar pohonya si Kakuzu-san?malu-maluin kelas kita aja"Kata Sakura di depanya."Diam loe tukang ngiler"jawab Hinata dingin."Sadako!""Jidat!"Sakura dan Hinata lempar-lemparan ejekan and didienger oleh Kakashi."Hinata!Sakura!jika kalian tidak bisa diam ku suruh kalian keluar dari kelasku!'!kalian mengerti!"kata Kakashi marah(padahal Cuma main main)."Iya sensei"Kata mereka berdua. **SKIP TIME Istirahat.**

Saat istirahat Hinata , Sakura , Ino , Naruto , Sasuke dan sai nongkrong di kantin. Mereka nongkrong di sini karena tempatnya ini luas banget!kayak lapangan sepak bola,itu karena siswa di sini ya kantin,meski kantin ini bagus tetep aja anak-anak pakesihir biar bisa dapet makanan readers bertanya siapa yang bisa dapet makanan duluan ya pasti ke-6 anak tadi,itu karena biasanya mereka ngegunain sihir sayap sesuai elemen masing-masing,dan Cuma mereka ber-6 aja yang bisa ngegunain sihir macam ini karena ini sihir yang gak bisa di pake sembarang penyihir, mereka juga sering pake cara ngancem 'minggir ato loe berakhir hari ini'.Ok back to ke 6 anak tadi."Hinata,jujur deh kamu tadi dari mana?"Tanya Sasuke."Bukan urusanmu"jawab Hinata."Serius deh ta,dari masuk kelas tadi kamu gak semangat banget"Kata Ino."Iya,bener itu,biasanya kamu kalo berantem ama si Sakura pake sihir and bisa ngancurin kelas,tapi kok ini enggak?"tambah Sai yang langsung di deathlarge Sakura."Kan udah ku bilang itu bukan urusan kalian"Kata Hinata, lalu Hinata pergi ke luar."Dobe,sebenarnya Hinata kenapa sih?"tanya Sasuke."Katanya besok lusa hari kematian Theresha"jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi yang aneh."Theresha itu siapa?"Tanya Sai."Entahlah,aku juga tidak hanya mendengarnya sendiri dari Hinata"jawab Naruto,yang lain sweatdroped."Huuh..kalo loe gak tau napa masang ekspresi kayak gitu!baka!"omel Sakura."Halo anak-anak!"Tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul."Uuuaa!"Jerit ke-5anak tadi,yang langsung kena deathglare dari anak-anak di kantin."huuh sensei!kira-kira dong kalo mau ngagetin!"gerutu Sakura"Ha..ha maaf maaf"Kata Kakashi tanpa dosa(huu)"Ahi!iya!"Kata Naruto tiba-tiba"Kau kenapa Naruto?"tanya Sai."Kau diem dulu ,apa sensei tau siapa itu Theresha?"."Tau,Theresha yang _bellator glacies _itu kan?"tanya Kakashi balik"Huuh sensei ini!kita nanya malah nanya balik!"gerutu Sasuke."Pastinya kami belum tau sih sensei..Theresha yang mana yang Hinata, tadi apa sensei bilang _bellator glacies_?.Bukanya itu kesatria yang berelemen es yang menghilang dari permukaan bumi sejak lama?"Kata Sakura. "Ooohh..kalo yang kalian maksud itu Theresha nya Hinata ,itu memeng dia"Jawab Kakashi."Apaa?"Triak anak di meja itu tak sekali lagi mereka kena deathglare dari anak-anak yang lain."Kalo gitu,cepat ceritakan pada kami sensei!"Kata Ino."Baiklah akan ku ceritakan..tapi bukan di tempat ini"Kata kakashi."Ikut aku"katanya lagi.

Tanpa basa basi ke-5 anak tadi mengikuti Kakashi sampai ke suatu tempatnyang bisa dibilang aneh,dan belum pernah mereka pohon sakura besar yang sedang berbunga,walaupun ini bukan musimya, sungai kecil dan airnya bening,rumput dan bunga liar tumbuh,dan beberapa puing bangunan yang hancur karena terbakar."Kita sampai"Lanjut Kakashi"Ini Tempat apa sensei?" Tanya Naruto."Ini tempat penenangan"Jawab Kakashi"Tapi kenapa kami tidak pernah tau tentang tempat ini sensei?"Tanya Naruto lagi."Itu karena tempat ini di pasangi segel yang tidak bisa di lihat oleh sembarang orang""Apa Hinata tau soal tempat ini juga sensei?"Tanya Sai"Ya..bahkan sebelum kalian""Kenapa bisa sensei?dan kenapa ruangan ini di sebut ruang penenangan?"tanya Sakura."Bisakan aku cerita dari awal?"kata anak mengangguk."Baiklah,Dulu sebelum di bangun menjadi sekolah, tempat ini merupakan tempat suci yang hanya bisa di masuki sebagian orang,dan Hinata pernah mengamuk di sini." Kata Kakashi mulai serius .Anak di situ tertegun."Dan ia hampir saja mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanya yang hampir menghancurkan tempat ini,tapi entah karenapa ia seperti melindungi sesuatu,lalu ia berhenti bertransformasi sambil mengeluarkan air mata saat itu hinata berubah menjadi gadis berusia 6 tahun lagi,tapi kondisi badanya lemah..dan saat itu juga ada tetua penyihir melihatnya ,yaitu tuan hisashi hyuga dan mengangkatnya menjadi anak,dan namanya berubah menjadi Hyuga Hinata hanya itulah yang kutahu"cerita Kakashi."Aku gak pernah tau,ternyata Hinta yang seberingas itu bisa punya masalalu seperti ini"Kata Ino lirih."Benar"Kata Sakura."Oh, pantas,kan keluarga Hyuga kan ber elemen air,sedangkan Hinata berelemen api, bagaimana soal Teresha ,sensei?"Tanya Naruto."Oh..baiklah..akan ku ceritakan yang ku itu sudah Hinata anggap seperti ibunya sendiri,ia sudah bersama Hinata walaupun hanya 2 bulan saja,itu pun kadang mereka menemukan keadaan yang tidak baik,dan dikarnakan suatu hal,yang aneh,Teresha meninggal waktu _bellator glacies_ menghilang atau ia meninggal saat ia adalah _bellator glacies_ masih menjadi satu-satunya bellator glacies yang itu yang kutahu"Cerita kakashi."Jadi,apakah Hinata juga bisa sihir es sensei?"tanya Naruto."Entahlah,aku juga tidak tau""Ah!itu mungkin saja sensei!"sahut Sai"Kok bisa Sai?"tanya Ino"Hinata Mungkin saja tidak bisa sihir es,tapi pasti dia bisa sihir naga es!"Kata Sai berkoar-koar."Kau jangan gila dulu Sai!sihir es saja sudah tidak ada,apalagi naga es!"Kata Sasuke"Mungkin saja sih,bisa saja Hinata diajari Teresha sihir es ,atau mungkin dia udah ngewarisin sihir es nya ama si Hinata"Kata Naruto"Iya aku setuju denganmu"Kata Sakura "Kemungkinan besar mungkin Hinata hanya bisa menguasai sihir es biasa,tapi mungkin saja dia juga bisa menguasai sihir naga es."Tambah ,yang lainya menggangguk setuju."Itu berarti Hinata tadi pergi ke tempat ini kan?mungkin dia mau nenangin diri,karena itu rauangan ini disebut ruang 'penenangan' iya kan sensei"kata Naruto. Kakashi hanya bisa mengangguk."Wah,tumben otak loe encer dobe!"kata Sasuke"Huh! Dasar Teme!"balas Naruto dan Sasuke lagi uring-uringan,mana Sai juga ikut lagi! Ino lagi merhatiin Sakura yang lagi muram."Gak nyangka ya Ra,Hinata punya masa lalu yang lebih parah dari kita,tapi dia malah berusaha bangkit and gak mau tenggelam di masa lalu"Kata ino"Hmm..aku sendiri gak pernah ngebayangin sampai segitunya penderitaan Hinata"Sahut Sakura."Tapi kalo Kakashi-sensei tadi bilang kalo Hinata berusaha ngelindungi sesuatu,kira-kira apa itu ya?and kenapa dia gak disini sekarang,katanya ini ruangan penenangan"Tanya ino lagi"Entahlah aku juga gak tau"jawab saat mereka ber-5 sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing,Kakashi mulai berpikir,'apakah _diablous nigri_ akan bangkit kembali?apakah segel yang di gunakan kesatria naga yang dulu sudah mulai melemah?'.Itulah yang di pikirkan Kakashi saat ini.'Dan mengenai Hinata dan sihir es tadi ,apakah Hinata benar-benar bisa menggunakan sihir naga es?jika itu benar,pasti _diablous nigri _akan bangkit kembali '. "sensei,apa kita sudah boleh keluar dari sini?"Kata Naruto yang ngancurin lamunan nya Kakashi."Oh..baiklah ayo kita keluar"Ajak kakashi."Tapi kenapa kalian cepat-cepat ingin pergi?bukanya kalian bisa tahan berlama-lama di sini?ataupun menghancurkan tempat ini?"Tanya Kakashi "Alasanya,kami gak mau ngancurin tempat yang berharga buat temen kami sensei"Jawab Sakura dan diikuti anggukan dari anak yang lain."Oh..yasudah" Jawab Kakashi.

**Owari~~~~~ To Be Continued ~~~~~ Bersambung**

Rani: Hai hai hai readers!gimana cerita-nya? Bagus kan bagus kan?(ngarep).

Masalalu Hinata bakal rani jelasin di chapter berikutnya.

Dan kenapa kesatria naga yang lain itu Cuma author sebutin sebagai 'murid' dan bukan keluarga kayak Hinata.

kali nie Rani mau ngebukak pendaftaran nih! Yang mau jadi diablous nigri rani bukak untuk 6 orang.

Rani juga ngebukak untuk Ketua bellator glacies and sahabat nya Teresha.

Gimana?kalo readers tertarik , klik riveu and tulis nama,gender,dan tipe elemen untuk diablous nigri,ketuanya nanti author tentuin ndiri ok ^-^.

Kalo yang mau jadi sahabatnya Teresha,and ketua bellator glacies, klik riveu and cukup tulis nama and gender readers aja.

Kalo gitu sekian dulu ya chapter 1 ini! And jangan lupa untuk ngeriveu!.

Lee: "Yah author!masa gue yang ganteng ini(hooek) gak muncul di cerita ini sih!"

Rani: "Hoi!elo emang gak ada kaitanya di cerita ini Lee!loe juga napa muncul seenak jidat lo aja sih!"

Lee: "Bodo amat! Gue pokoknya harus dapet peran yang bagus di chapter berikutnya!kalo enggak,gue sumpahin gak ada yang mau ngeriveu!"

Rani: "Ya!ya! sekarang loe mendingan petan pergi ato gue gibeng loe!"

Lee" "Ya..ya kalo gitu riveu ya! Riveu! riveu!"

** R I V E U , R I V E U , R I V E U**


End file.
